In the snack food industry many snack foods are coated with a flavouring. There are machines that provide for the coating of the snack food, such as the machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,142.
A disadvantage of some previous machines is that they do not uniformly coat the snack food and/or have significant waste.
A further disadvantage of some previous machines is that they can be complex and therefore unreliable.
A still further disadvantage of some previous machines is that they are frequently difficult to clean.